<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Бессонница by 1Louie_Lorry1, Liliya_re_Niene, WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073693">Бессонница</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Louie_Lorry1/pseuds/1Louie_Lorry1'>1Louie_Lorry1</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliya_re_Niene/pseuds/Liliya_re_Niene'>Liliya_re_Niene</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021'>WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ЗФБ2021: тексты G-PG13 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, Gen, Humor, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Louie_Lorry1/pseuds/1Louie_Lorry1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliya_re_Niene/pseuds/Liliya_re_Niene, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Как известно самые здравые мысли приходят к людям по ночам. Поэтому Ло интересовало: Кора-сан не любит его потому, что спит, или в принципе?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ЗФБ2021: тексты G-PG13 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты G-PG13 команды Корасон энд Ко</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Бессонница</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>АУ, в которой Корасон жив, и Ло рос на Дресс Розе, окруженный любовью и пониманием.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="extra-top">
<p></p><div class="center"><table>
      <tbody>
        <tr>
<td></td>
<td></td>
<td></td>
</tr>
      </tbody>
    </table></div></div>Корасон ощутил, как что-то тяжелое навалилось ему на грудь, мешая дышать, и первым же инстинктивным его порывом было скинуть это с себя. Вторым —  повернуться на бок. Однако вот уже много лет как он спал в одной позе, почти не шевелясь. Старшина Шомми называл ее “поза на случай качки”. Но она также годилась, чтобы не затекали ноги.<br/>И чтобы он не боялся придавить Ло до смерти.<br/>Удивительно, как прочно этот страх засел на подкорку. Еще с тех самых пор, как его больному мальчику требовался круглосуточный уход и он от греха подальше обкладывал того валиками из одеял.<br/>Корасон набрал полную грудь воздуха. Груз никуда не исчез.<br/>— Ло? —  позвал он хрипло. Не приходилось сомневаться, чьи локти впивались ему между ребер.  —  Что-то не так?<br/>Вокруг было темно, и потребовалась целая минута, чтобы  туманный силуэт перед его глазами приобрел знакомые очертания.<br/>— Кора-сан? — Мальчишка подполз ближе. — Вы же никогда не разлюбите меня?<br/>Вопрос застал его врасплох. Посреди ночи Корасон ощущал себя таким же свежим, как потрошеная рыбина, иначе бы он отреагировал по-другому. Расстроился бы. Схватился бы за сердце...  но в этом состоянии слова доходили до него  словно в замедленной съемке ден ден муши.<br/>— Ло? — тупо повторил он.<br/>Ло всхлипнул. Содрогнулся всем телом и горячо зашептал.<br/>— Кора-сан, Кора-сан… никогда не бросайте меня. Я же умру без вас или даже хуже... сойду с ума и снова захочу уничтожить мир… вы же не хотите этого, правда?<br/>Было бы менее больно, если бы мальчишка ударил его ножом.<br/>— Да что ты такое говоришь?! — Корасон сгрёб Ло в охапку, мало заботясь о том, чтобы быть осторожным, и встряхнул как щенка.  — Тебе приснился кошмар?<br/>Тот покачал головой. Подался вперед, вжимаясь в плечо переносицей. И через мгновение что-то мокрое обожгло Корасона сквозь рубашку…<br/>Сквозь неплотно закрытые шторы светила луна. Ночь едва перевалила за середину. Ло безутешно плакал.<br/>Окончательно проснувшийся, Корасон сел в постели, обнял своего мальчика и попытался собраться с мыслями.<br/>С самого начала их знакомства тот имел сложности со сном. Если происходило что-то тревожное, или было пропущено время отхода ко сну, или по каким-то причинам его накрывала черная меланхолия, он мог не уснуть до самого рассвета.<br/>Вне всякого сомнения сейчас Ло находился на пике нервного напряжения. Даже в объятиях он никак не мог найти удобную позу, вертелся, сжимал и разжимал руки, душил Корасона воротником рубашки, пока не забился ему куда-то под мышку.<br/>— Все хорошо... — наконец проговорил Корасон.  —  Хочешь, я сварю тебе кашки?<br/>Он ощутил, как Ло медленно моргнул. С влажных ресниц  упала очередная тяжелая капля. Но во всхлипах возникла пауза. Корасон воодушевленно продолжил:<br/>— Ло? Кашка! Ты поешь, и тебе станет легче!<br/>Под его ладонью дернулась лопатка. Мальчишка даже привстал, чтобы возмутиться:<br/>— Какая кашка, Кора-сан?!<br/>— А какую ты хочешь?<br/>Ло издал рык.<br/>— Четвёртый час ночи! И я ненавижу каши! — он подавил тяжелый вздох. — А вы это отлично знаете...<br/>Корасон знал о Ло все. Ему пришлось разработать эту стратегию, с тех пор как Ло стал побеждать в любом из их споров.<br/>Он потрепал Ло по волосам.<br/>— Э-эх… А когда я служил в Дозоре, нам варили перловку в огромных тазах… и либо ты ел что дают, либо ходил голодным.<br/>— Дозорные не заслуживают ничего лучше, — пробормотал Ло, снова ложась. — Так что я не возражаю…<br/>На висках его волосы были влажными от пота, и он немного осип, но вне всякого сомнения сонный морок покинул его. Ло вернулся в свое нормальное состояние.<br/>Теперь следовало позаботиться о том, чтобы он как следует отдохнул.<br/>Корасон в последний раз похлопал Ло по спине, а потом подхватил в охапку вместе с одеялом.<br/>Под их общим весом заскрипели пружины. Следовало порадоваться, что его мальчик не вырос высоким. Таким, как сам Корасон или Доффи. И пусть иногда Корасона мучила за это совесть, зато он до сих пор мог носить Ло на руках.<br/>За легкими занавесками на балконе дул легкий ветерок. Прохладный воздух ночной Дресс Розы благоухал цветами, и Корасон решил, что сегодня — это самое подходящее место для сна.<br/>Со всей осторожностью он опустился на кафельный пол, вытянув ноги сквозь кованую решетку. Ло тут же заворочался в своем одеяле, устраиваясь поудобнее.<br/>О своем детстве Корасон помнил мало чего хорошего. И почти все оно относилось к маме. Светлые волосы и нежные руки. Старая колыбельная, которую она пела, укачивая его. Сколько раз он повторял эти слова про себя, стараясь сделать вид, что мама все еще рядом.<p>Я отправлю голубков<br/>
Выше белых облаков<br/>
За бескрайние моря<br/>
Где кончается земля</p><p>Его руки были грубее, все покрытые шрамами, и голос — мало напоминал колокольчики, но он очень хотел, чтобы тяжелые мысли оставили Ло в покое. И он постарался — так сильно как только мог.   </p><p>Легкокрылых голубков<br/>
До далеких островов…</p><p>Он не знал, помнил ли Ло, что он уже напевал ему колыбельную. И эту, и все другие, которые знал. Когда ему казалось, что лекарства перестали действовать.</p><p>Принесут они тебе<br/>
Пух лебяжий на крыле<br/>
Шерсть изысканных сортов<br/>
И перину из цветов</p><p>И одиннадцать венков<br/>
Сонных трав-медовиков</p><p>Дыхание Ло выровнялось. Корасон смотрел на розовую полоску на востоке и не чувствовал ни капли сонливости. </p><p>Спи мой птенчик золотой<br/>
Солнце скрылось под водой...<br/>
Тени темные густы<br/>
Чтобы спал спокойно ты...</p><p>За  туманной пеленой<br/>
Мы увидимся с тобой…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>